fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hollow Point: Past and Present
Introduction The day was at it's high point, the sun was shining brightly on the backs of the two incredibly large dragons that were seeming to have a very troubling conversation. "Igneel...you don't understand." The dragon that seemed to have lava seeping out of it's skin grumbled deeply. The dragon named Igneel shifted his position uncomfortably, not knowing how to reply to this dragon. "Febrilia, you know that I stand for humans, not against them." Igneel said, his answer had incredible confidence laced within the stubborn tone. "I watched humans kill my friends and family right before my eyes, and it wasn't long until they came after me as well." Febrilia said, flexing her large wings in frustration. "I raised a child from infancy, and that image of innocence will not change my mind." Igneel said as he extended his wings, ready to burst into flight. Filled with anger, especially hate for the child that he raised, the one called Natsu. Febrilia let out an incredibly loud roar, though at first it was just a roar. A roar that could be heard from the neighboring village. Then, out of frustration, lava spewed out of her mouth. It ruined the close by flora and fauna, before it slowly began to harden. With eyes still flaring, she decided to take a deep breath in. Breathing out, she felt a little better. However, a terribly evil thought came to her mind. She would find the one named Natsu, and kill him, blaming it on the humans. That might change Igneel's mind about humans. Meanwhile in the village nearby, many heard the sound as they began to look around, wondering what kind of beast could make that sound. However, one boy with pink spiky hair was simply walking through the stunned people as he was carrying a bag full of fruits and vegetables, shifting them to another hand as he made his way to an inn close by, going towards the alleyway that was cut off from most view's of the public. "Kiki, I'm back" The man said as suddenly in a flash, a bird-like beast was seen looking around before going over to the man. The creature squwaked, as if asking if he had brought them any to eat, the man chuckled as he handed the beast a bright red apple as the creature stuck out her tongue as if in disqust, not wanting to be anywhere near it. "Come on Kiki, you're still a growing girl and you need your vitamin's" He said sternly as she groaned and gulped before taking a bite of the fruit. Febrilia let out on more loud roar before falling back on her haunches in utter frustration. She took in another breath, attempting to calm herself down once more. Closing her flaring eyes, she let out a deep breath. Her body began to shrink, and as it began to shrink, it began to take the form of a human. Now, Febrilia would usually go into the village to eat or sleep. People would start getting suspicious if large animals suddenly started to go missing. Walking into town, she had a disgusted look on her face. It was only her who could only see the horrible things people do, and not any of the good. Looking away, to watch a child yell at her mother, she was not watching where she was going. The pink-haired man walked right into the street as he felt someone bump into him as he tripped on his feet, sending them both falling to the ground as they groaned a bit and rubbed their heads. "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking where I was going..." He said rubbing the bump on his head. "Watch where you're going." Febrilia hissed as she quickly stood up, brushing the dust off of her shoulders. When she turned to see who the culprit was, she internally smiled. It happened to be...Natsu. The child of Igneel she swore to kill, and so far, her plan was going great. "Ahhh...The Dragon Child." She said with a tone like she had just discovered something interesting. "Natsu." Natsu immediately heard his name and quickly stood up, glaring at the woman in front of him, "I never told you my name, who are you?" He said sniffing a bit to see what he could gather, but what was strange to him was that she had two different smells, the smell of burning sulfur mixed in the scent of a female human. "What are you? I can tell you have a mixture of scent's..." "The only thing I will tell you is that I am a close friend of your father, Igneel." She smirked, knowing that he would most likely guess what she was by just her scent alone. "He has told me a lot about you, in fact, I just saw him today." She smiled, raising her shoulders a little bit. She knows that Natsu hasn't seen his father is quite some time, so she was excited to see the look on his face when she said that she has just seen him this morning. Natsu could hear that her heart beat was normal and no inside change could be detected, which made him loosen up his stance as he looked at her with wide eyes. "Is he alive.. Is he okay, did he say anything for you to tell me-" Natsu was interrupted by Febrilia putting her hand on his shoulder. "He's fine." Febrilia said, forcing her face to make some kind of half-smile to show that she somewhat cared. "In fact..." She paused as an idea began to enter her mind. "He wanted me to lead you to him." She smiled, not with the happiness of helping him, but it was more with the happiness of her evil plan. Natsu still looked at her, something about her didn't seem right in his mind, especially considering that he just met her as well. However, almost nobody knew his connection with Igneel, and if it was a risk, it would be one that could actually work in his favor, especially if it turns out to be true. "Alright, if what you say really is true, then I will be happy to take you up on the offer, and travel with you to meet him" He said nodding at her. "Come." Febrilia said, she knew what she had to do to win him over. She had to show him that she is a dragon, and she thought that it wasn't a very big deal, for, he is a Dragon Slayer after all. They eventually reached the edge of the town, and it was basically abandoned. "I'll show you how I know Igneel." "Before that, alright Kiki, it's safe to come out" He yelled in the open as a figure flashed right next to her as Kiki squawked, but quickly looked at the other person in front of Natsu, quickly retreating behind him as if she was afraid of Febrilia. "It's alright Kiki, she's an ally of mine, she won't harm you in anyway, Right?" He said looking at her with a serious tone, it was one thing for someone to mess with him, but he knew that anyone that would dare try to harm a child would feel his wrath. "Of course." Febrilia smiled, trying to assure him that she wouldn't touch her. At least, for now. Then, she closed her eyes and drew in a large breath. As she began to exhale, her body started to glow an ominous dark red. Her body began to grow large, in fact, she grew to be very large. Her body began to shift into an animal form, and two distinct wings were formed from this. The beast that she had become was a large dragon, with lava oozing out of her black scales. Natsu wasn't as suprised as she expected him to be, he himself knew that sometime ago he faced off against two dragons so it didn't surprise him. "I see, that's why I smelled sulfar on you, only a lava dragon would have that smell on them." He said as Kiki was shaking with fear now, due to the fact that she had never seen a beast like this before in her life. Natsu was able to calm her down by petting the top of her head. "I will help you find Igneel." Surprisingly, her voice was very deep and it seemed more masculine than feminine. Looking over, she noticed that the small Death Watch was shaking with fear, and on the inside, she chuckled with amusement. Febrilia knew what those little mongrels are, and in fact, their existance kind of bugged her. She has squashed many in her day, she wasn't a very big fan of something that has been roaming the earth as long as her. Especially when she believes that Dragons are the superior species. "In any case, you have proven your point, I will agree to follow you to reach Igneel, but I recommend that you take it down in your human form, it would be bad for us to have ourselves attacked by people who think the dragon's came back" Natsu said as he continued to pet Kiki, in his mind the other reason for this request was that he never liked seeing Kiki scared, and in this case, she was extremely scared of the situation. Sighing, Febrilia slowly changed into her wretched human form. It felt awkward to be in this form, to feel so weak and confined into such as small area. "Igneel flew off this morning, and all I know is that he went in that direction." She said, turning her head to face the direction his father had flown off to. "He must have gone back to his den..." Febrilia said, considering it a possibility that he could have flown there. However, she remembered that it hasn't been awhile since he had been there. Oh well, better to check than to mill around. "That will be quite the walk, good thing we restocked on supplies" Natsu said as Kiki said right next to him as the two began their walk towards their destination. Travel's Path It was shown to be the setting sun in the fields as the small trio could be seen, contining on their walk, though Kiki was shown to be the only one fast asleep as Natsu was carrying her on his back to allow her to sleep while he and Febrilia continued to talk. "So are there anymore dragon's out there?" He asked with a curious tone. "Not a lot still can turn back into their dragon form." Febrilia said. "Most of them were seriously injured so they had to turn into a human so they wouldn't die." She looked around for a second. "They take on Dragon Slaying Magic, so, as far as you know, you might have crossed paths with one and you never could have known." "I suppose it's true, but I only remember fragments of my memories at the moment, everything else just feels like a blur" Natsu said as he continued walking along side her, unaware of the evil smile on her face as the sun was slowling getting more and more lower, "We might as well find a spot to camp out in, even with our noses, we can't do much to protect ourselves, especially with Kiki sleeping" He said looking around until he found a grotto with some grassland in it. "How can we not protect ourselves?" Febrilia said, feeling a little offended that he said 'we'. She can always protect herself, at least, according to herself. However, she was a little tired. So she would not protest as much as she usually would. Natsu pointed to a hidden section of the forest as they went there and set up everything to spend the night. Kiki was shown to still be in a deep sleep as Natsu laid her on a make-shift bed that the Death Watch would make and prefer to sleep in as she slowly moved around before finding the sweet spot and returning to sleep. Natsu chuckled as he went to tend to the fire, waiting for the meat he put on to cook. Rolling her eyes, she sat down beside the fire. "If I am to sleep outside, I will have to be a dragon." Febrilia told him, giving him a heads up. She did emit lava from her body, so they might want to watch out for where they are sleeping. "You wouldn't feel more relaxed sleeping in your human form?" Natsu asked while grabbing the cooked meat and waiting for her response. "Of course not." Febrilia said, straightening her back in pride. "Being a Dragon is my natural form, so of course I would feel more relaxed in it." "I meant no offense, it just seemed more spacious to be in a human body without worry about anything being destroyed" He said tending to the fire. "Imagine yourself to be a dragon." Febrilia paused. "Wouldn't you feel it to be more natural in your original form than a form that feels...fake? Even if I take up more space, and maybe destroy something, it feels more natural." She said. Natsu looked at his own hands, one holding the meat, as he chuckled a bit. "Believe it or not, I do understand, ever since I lost my memories, I just felt like I'm in some kind of costume" Natsu told her as he finished the piece of meat in his hands. "I've been around a long time...more than 400 years." She chuckled. "400 years is all I can remember right now, but I know I'm older than that." Febrilia paused. "The point is, I've come across many mages. Many of them strong, and many of them weak. There is a type of magic that deals with Memory...maybe a mage that practices that type of magic could help you out." "Maybe, but I mean I don't know if I truly want it" Natsu said surprising Febrilia as she looked at him with a curious tone, "I could've been an evil person in the past, I may have done something wrong and losing my memory was the price for it, I just.... I don't think I want to take that risk, especially after I learned so much from spending time with the Death Watch" He replied before looking over to Kiki who was still sleeping soundly in a nearby bush. "You weren't a bad person." Febrilia said. "At least, as far as I know." She said as she changed the position she was sitting in. "Igneel would watch over you and tell me of your great feats." She chuckled. "You were in a guild filled with many friends who were wonderful people." She said, copying what Igneel had said word for word. Natsu looked at her, for him he heard the truth come out in those words as he looked back at his hand's, "Maybe you're right, maybe I should be looking for a way to return my memories" He said smiling before finishing his meal and letting out a big sigh before he laid down on the ground to look up at the star's. "You should watch out though." Febrilia said, looking up at the sky, then back at the fire. "With good memories, come the ones that used to haunt you everyday of your life." She never had her memories taken away, however, she seemed to know a fair amount of memories and such. Natsu nodded in agreement as he laid down and looked up at the stars, "Febrellia, did you had any family or friends..?" He said looking at her. "Yes...many." Febrilia sighed, a light chuckle flowing throughout the words that she said. "However, they were killed before my very eyes." "I'm sorry to hear that, it must have been horrible..." Natsu said with a sad tone in his voice. "Oh, it was." She sat up more, a slight sigh echoing throughout the air. "So, I killed them all." She smiled, obviously showing no remorse towards her actions. Natsu looked at her with a curious look, but knew that he had to just wait and see where this would lead, then looked up to see that it was getting late. "We'd best get some sleep, we still have a long walk ahead of us" Natsu said as he laid down on the ground. Febrilia nodded as she stood up, going to find a large area so she could sleep. Disappearing into the woods, it looked like she had left until you could see the body of dragon rise above the trees. You could still see her even when she laid down, she's an incredibly large dragon, and you could see that right now. Next Chapter: Horrid Shock: Natsu Vs Febrilia Category:Roleplay Category:Storyline Category:Call of The Dragon